The present invention relates to swimming pool lights and, more particularly, to a swimming pool light that is easily removable wherein a plurality of different light fixtures may be placed within the pool using a single connector for all light fixtures.
Currently water within a swimming pool is lighted by an incandescent light that is housed within a watertight fixture that is situated within a cavity that is within a pool wall, or a niche in a pool wall, below a water line. The cavity, or niche, is required in the wall of the pool because the incandescent light has a longitudinal length, wherein the niche is need to place the bulb so that it does not extend into the pool. Typically the niche is one of the greatest places for a leak to occur in a pool because of the size of the niche or area cut from the pool wall. Leaks occur because anytime you have a protrusion through a pool wall, such as a niche, the greater the protrusion, the greater the chance for a leak. The watertight fixture has an outer lens that may protrude slightly into the pool. When a new bulb is needed, the whole fixture is removed from the cavity, wherein a power cable supplying electricity to the light is long enough for the fixture to be safely positioned out of the pool water.
Typically, a clear, incandescent light bulb is placed in the fixture. If a colored effect is desired, such as blue, red or green, then a different color bulb is placed in the fixture. In another embodiment, typically used in spas, the outer lens is replaced with a colored lens, or a colored lens cover fits over the clear lens. In each of these situations, a user has to manually make a modification to the pool light to produce a desired color. However, if the user desires a continuously varying of colors where the intensity of the light is not lessened, such an option is not currently available.
Standard electrical wiring connects the watertight fixture to a 110-volt source. Providing a 110-volt source to such an underwater fixture presents an element of risk that many would prefer to avoid. Also, because of the illumination patterns of incandescent lamps, they frequently expose imperfections in the interior surface of the swimming pools as a consequence of the light's diffusion of light and the intensity of the light source.
It is known in the prior art to provide light emitting diode (“LED”) lighting assemblies for swimming pools, but such systems are frequently designed for aboveground pools and hot tubs. There are also known LED lighting assemblies for in-ground pools that house LED arrays that rotate to achieve variations of emitted color patterns. Typically such assemblies will employ a combination of red, green and blue LED arrays, which permit the generation of up to 26,000 colors, as is also well known in the art. For example, it is believed that U.S. Pat. No. 6,184,628 (the “'628 Patent”) teaches the use of predetermined arrays of a plurality of different color LED bulbs to replace an incandescent pool light, where the plurality of different color LED bulbs are wired in such a manner that the predetermined rays of a plurality of different colored LED bulbs activate at predetermined sequences for predetermined time intervals wherein the bulbs are encased in a lens. Even though LED bulbs are used, providing LED lighting fixtures with brightness to rival incandescent bulbs is still an issue, especially when not all of the LED bulbs are illuminated, as suggested in the '628 Patent. As is also evident with the '628 Patent, the '628 patent is disclosed for placement within a niche. Thus, removing the invention disclosed in the '628 Patent from the niche is just as cumbersome as removing an incandescent light bulb from a niche and its enclosure.